Lily et James leur histoire d'amour
by Sirilis
Summary: 7ème année de James et Lily Que se passe t il avec Voldemort qui gagne en pouvoir et les nouvelles romances à Poudlard ? L'histoire du jeune couple mort ensemble pour protéger leur fils 1ère traduction EN SUSPEND
1. Début d'une belle amitié

**_Disclameur :_** Harry Potter n'est l'œuvre que de JK Rowling et de personne d'autre . Mais l'intrigue de cette fic est a Secret Lily et la traduction … est de moi ( vous vous n'en vous doutiez pas du tt hum ?? lol )

**_Titre original de l'histoire_**: Lily and James ; TheirStory of Love

_**Titre original du chapitre :**_ The Beautiful Friendship Begins

**_Auteur :_** Secret Lily

**_Traductrice :_** Moi !Sirilis

**_Message de l'auteur :_**

Salut tout le monde ! Je refais ce chapitre car j'ai reçu une rewiew sur ma ponctuation et la grammaire . Bien , je sens qu'il est temps que je rende impec' les anciens chapitres et de les refaire .

Malheureusement si vous êtes un nouveau lecteur vous trouverez le début peu intéressant . Je peux déjà vous dire, ne jugez pas cette histoire par le premier chapitre . Le reste est beaucoup plus intéressant .

Bon, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer et s'il vous plait suivez la et lisez le reste des chapitres . Vous ne serez pas déçus .

Je suis quelqu'un d'ennuyeux pour faire les résumés, donc refaire les chapitres n'est pas une mauvaise chose .

S'il vous plait, lisez et rewiewer !! **;-**D

* * *

_**Lily et James ; leur histoire d'amour .**_

**_Chap 1: Un beau début d'amitié_**

_(En italique, se sont les pensées des perso !) _

Lily Evans venait de faire l'expérience de son plus mauvais été suivi de son plus mauvais train de vie de toute sa vie .

Bien sûr, elle était nommée Préfete-en-chef maisdu Préfet-en-chef à elle, c'était une autre histoire .

Lily assistait au festin annuel de Poudlard, attendant la fin pour sortir . Elle était assise avec ses deux meilleures amies, Halle Douglas et Katy Jones . Le professeur Dumbledore, un homme âgé avec une longue barbe grise, et des yeux bleus électriques, s'était préparé à faire son discours traditionnel à l'école mais Lily était si affamée, qu'elle ne lui portait pas vraiment d'attention à l'écouter .

« Bon retour pour une autre année à Poudlard tout le monde . Il y a plusieurs choses dont je souhaite vous faire part . M. Rusard voudrait répéter que les Bombes à Bouse ne sont pas autorisées ici . Aussi, pour les Premières années et les autres étudiants plus âgés, la Forêt Interdite est donc interdite . Maintant, je voudrais que le Préfet et Préfete-chefviennent à ma rencontre après le festin pour parler des évènements et de la routine . Aussi, les nouveaux Préfets, s'il vous plait escortez les Premières années après que le festin soit fini et obtenez les mots de passe auprès des Préfets-en-chef . Et maintenant, que le festin commence ! » fit Dumbledore .

Il leva ses mains, et les plats vides se remplirent de nourriture la plus délicieuse que l'on puisse imaginer .

Lily s'empara elle-même de la nourriture, et mangeait se qu'elle avait choisi à s'en rendre malade . James Potter se bourrait la face, un patte de poulet dans une main, et un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre . Il n'était pas dégoulinant de nourriture sur son menton, contrairement à son meilleur ami Sirius black . Lily fit une grimace de dégoût .

Les Maraudeurs, comme ils s'appelaient, étaient inévitables à l'école . Ils étaient les quatre machiavéliques gars qui se considéraient comme les plus grands farceurs en date .

James Potter semblait être le chef de cette bande . James était d'un susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler en face à Lily . Ces deux là étaienttoujours séparé, et récemment le dégoût venait et se transformait en haine .

James était grand, Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, avec des cheveux noirs indomptables .

Il préférait vraiment ce choix, avoir ce désordre que les filles aimaient tant .

Toutes les filles, sauf une, celle qui lui plaisait .

Lily pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de vaniteux qui brutalisait les personnes sans raison . C'était de cette part qu'elle désespérait à l'idée de James Potter en tant que Préfet-en-chef .

Elle savait qu'il allait détourner le règlement, et donner des heures de colle à ses ennemis et encourager de mauvaises conduites .

Sirius l'aiderai à encourager de telle conduites . Il partagerai volontiers la gloire avec James en ayant le plus d'heures de colle . Sirius était un excellent élève mais il ne s'impliquait pas au vrai travail . Etudes et devoirs étaient une perte de temps pour lui . Il ne faisait que des farces aux Serpentard ou draguer les filles .

Oui, Sirius Black était un tombeur à Poudlard, mais du point de vue de Lily, il était juste un briseur de cœur ( NdT : si je traduisait « mots à mots », ça n'aurai **_aucun_** sens, donc je le fais en bon français ! ) . Il était Capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor cette année, Lily le savait grâce à son amie Halle .

Halle détestait Sirius pour les même raisons que Lily détestait James . Il était insupportable d'être ensemble . Donc, Halle détestait le Quidditch et tout se qui avait un rapport avec Sirius . Lily pensait que la relation entre Halle et Sirius était particulière . Sirius aimait Halle pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, par attirance, et Halle détestait Sirius pour toutes les bonnes raisons .

Remus Lupin était le troisième membre des Maraudeurs inconnus. Il était le plus responsable gars des quatre et le meilleur candidat au poste de Préfet-en-Chef tout comme il avait été Préfet depuis sa Cinquième année . Lily respectait Remus plus que tout les autres garçons, mais après l'avoir observé pendant ces années, assis derrière et permettre à Sirius et James de tout obtenir, le respect fanait .

Il était aussi connu pour avoir eut un faible avec l'amie de Lily, Katy, cette dernière était complètement amoureuse de Remus . Lily n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble mais se n'était à elle de jouer les Marieuses .

Peter Pettigrew était un garçon dodu qui semblait être à l'écart des trois autres, qu'il était étonnant qu'il fasse partie des Maraudeurs .Bon, après toutes ces années à Poudlard, ils étaient quand même tout les quatre, au lieu d'être un trio .

Apparemment, Peter devait avoir quelques bonnes qualités, mais se n'était pas vraiment se que croyait Lily .

Lily était fière de dire qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles obsédées qui admirait les Maraudeurs à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait .

Non, Lily Evans était quelqu'un d'autoritaire qui choisissait de faire les choses par elle-même .

Elle n'était pas laide, mais pas non plus une Beauté .

Pourquoi exactement James Potter l'aimait n'était pas apparent du tout, mais Lily s'en fichait car il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir .

Il aimait les défis .

« Alors Petite Lily, quand commençons nous à avoir des enfants ? » demanda James entre deux bouchés .

Elle avait eut l'infortune de se retrouver avec lui dans le même compartiment dans le train, ensuite d'avoir été dans la même voiture que lui, et après de se retrouver en face de lui au repas .

« Je crois que j'ai perdu l'appétit » répondit-elle doucement .

Elle se trouva vers Halle pour lui parler pour se distraire de ce monstre avec qui elle devra travailler pendant toute l'année .

« Alors, il était comment ton été ? » demanda-t-elle .

« Et bien, mes parents étaient en vacances, comme d'habitude . parfois, je me demande si ils n'ont pas oublié qu'ils avaient une fille . Ils étaient partis travailler en bermuda dépenser leur argent . C'est vraiment écœurant . » lui fit Halle .

« Et toi Katy ? » demanda Lily, se tournant vers son autre amie .

« Mes deux petits frères jumeaux m'ont embêté tout le temps . Mais j'ai rencontrer un gars super mignon en Afrique, quand nous sommes partis là-bas en voyage .

Il était gentil, mais la barrière de langue était sans issue .( NdT : je ne vois pas trop comment traduire ça … help ?! ) » fit Katy .

« Tu crois ? » demanda Halle sarcastiquement .

« C'est se que je pense, et j'aime quelqu'un d'autre … » répondit-elle rêveusement .

« Remus » soupira Halle derrière Katy . Lily se mit à rire .

« Ils me manquaient les gars pendant les vacances . Pétunia va bientôt se marier à un affreux homme, Vernon . Je ne sais pas se qu'elle voit ne lui . Mais tout le temps il était en dehors quand elle faisait un commentaire . Ennuyeux tout le temps . » fit Lily grognant en pensant à sa sœur .

« Les préfets pouvez-vous escorter les Premières années à leur Salle Commune s'il vous plait ? » demanda Dumbledore .

« Ah, ça c'est mon travail » fit Lily .

« Et le mien aussi » rajouta Katy . Elle devait remplacer Lily après que cette dernière ai été nommée Préfète-en-chef .

« Ca pourra être marrant » Lily grogna lorsqu'elle qu'elle vit James et Remus se lever à leur tour . James la suivi rapidement derrière elle pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore .

Lily marchait d'un côté du Halle, essayant de se tenir bien auprès de Potter .

James avait un grand sourire aux lèvres

_Ca pourrait être le début d'une belle amitié ._

* * *

_**Fin du premier chapitre !**_

* * *

NdA : Dites moi se que vous en pensez ! 

NdT : Dites moi se que vous en pensez ! lol

Et comme d'habitude, en plus de remercier ceus qui ont lu ce début de fic, je réclame quelques secondes en plus de votre part pour cliquer sur le bouton mauve en bas à gauche de l'écran, c'est-à-dire sur « GO » !

Je risque par contre d'être plus longue à poster les chapitres pour cette fic et aussi celle de HP and HBP car entre traduire cette fic, écrire l'autre en plus de mes autres occupations ( du genre sorties et tout en rapport avec le scolaire – j'ss pas une mazo du travail non plus ! ) ça donne pas bcp de temps libre, donc dsl d'avance .

_**° Sirlis °**_

**_PS ;_** Au fait, vous saviez que le vrai tome 6 de Harry Potter sortait le 16 juillet en anglais ? ( JK Rowling l'a fini le 22 Decembre j'crois )

Voila, c'était ma p'tite info du jour ! lol


	2. Rencontre avec Dumbledore

**_Lily et James ; leur histoire d'amour_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

_**Disclameur ;**_ Comme d'hab', ça ne vient pas de moi, ça ne la jamais été, et ça ne le sera jamais . C'est de JK Rowling !!

_**Titre original de l'hitoire ;**_ Lily and James ; Their Story of love

**_Titre original du chapitre ;_** Meeting with Dumbledore

**_Auteur ;_** Secret Lily

_**Traductrice ;**_ Sirilis

* * *

****

Note de l'auteur ; Je remercie les revieweurs pour mon premiers chapitre . Je les apprécie . Même si ça fait longtemps, je vous remercie maintenant . Je vais récrire un chapitre . Mais je veux que mon histoire soit parfaite . Pas parfaite, mais je veux pouvoir la revoir et savoir si je peux en tirer le meilleur . Plusieurs d'entre eux ne changeront pas, mais d'autres je devrais les retoucher un peu . Celui là, je l'ai réécris . Mais en tout cas merci à ; Ducky, Trish, Masbolle and Queenscove Girls, mina, c-lizzle (nice name. Hehe), Lady of Masbolle, Kitty McGonagall, HP Beatles.

S'il vous plait, gardez cette fic et reviewer !

* * *

_**Réponses aux rewiew :**_

_**Angel1305;**_

Merci du compliment, mais l'intrigue vient de Secret Lily ! Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi, même si je le trouve plu lent .

_**Cool ( ) ;**_

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que le début n'était pas bien mais l'auteur elle-même ! Mais contente quand même que tu l'ai apprécié !

Sinon c'est étonnant que tu ne l'ai pas vu dans la section English, car cette fic fait partie des plus grandes .... ( près de 50 chapitres ! )

Et pour la p'tite info du jour, contente aussi qu'elle t'ai servie, et si tu veux en savoir plus sur le tome 6 et tout le tralala, le site de est parfait pour ça .

Voilouuuuuu

_**Hermini ( ); **_

Merci pour le compliment, mais cet éloge va pour Secret Lily, en se qui concerne l'histoire, pour le style je fais de mon mieux ! Voila la suite, j'spr qu'elle te plaira autant !

Pour le tome 6, pourquoi il sort pas en francais en même tps ??? Ouinnnnnnnn !! lol

* * *

_**Chapitre deux ; Rencontre avec Dumbledore**_

Comme tout les deux étaient devant les gargouilles du bureau du directeur, Lily risqua de donner une chance à James en lui jeta un regard noir .

« Evans, tuconnais le mot de passe ? » lui demanda-t-elle se sentant un peu nerveux, il ne lui avait montrer que son mauvais côté .

Lily Evans était définitivement la seule fille qui n'aura jamais aimé .

« Jellybean » grommela-t-elle (NdT ; je ne sais pas si je le garde comme ça, ou que j'essaye de le traduire … mais j'trouve pas que ça le fasse en français ! ) voyant que les gargouilles bougeaient en formant un escalier en spirales qui menaient probablement au bureau .

Lily n'avait mis qu'une seule fois les pieds au bureau du Directeur et jetait à chaque fois un regard quand elle l'avait pu . James examina la pièce circulaire semblant aussi confortable que les fauteuils devant le bureau de Dumbledore .

Lily marchait, explorant la grande collection de livres que Dumbledore avait accumulé pendant des années .

Elle remarqua aussi quelques livres Moldus, se qui était rare dans le monde des sorciers . Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour, et vit des centaines de portraits des précédentsDirecteur de l'école. Elle vit plusieurs instruments sur le bureau et se demanda à quoi ils servaient . Elle vit aussi un magnifique Phœnix, percher sur un perchoir à côté de James .

James se leva et carressa le Phœnix .

« Eh, Fawkes, tu m'as manqué mon gros . » fit James à l'oiseau .

L'oiseau pinça le bout des doigts de James avec affection . Lily ne pu retenir un sourire .

« Tu connais cet oiseau ? » lui demanda-t-elle .

Il la regarda, agréablement étonné qu'elle lui parlait, mais sourit .

« Oui, Fawkes a fait beaucoup de longs voyages vers ma maison . Pour mes parents d'habitude . Nous t'avons eut beaucoup n'est-ce pas Fawkes ? C'est dommage quand un jour pendant un voyage, il est mort .. Nous avions fait des recherches aux alentours . Difficile à nettoyer . » lui répondit James .

Lily réalisa qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas grand sur à propos de James après tout . Elle pensait savoir tout de lui en le jugeant mais en fait, ils étaient comme deux étrangers .

« Cet homme a vraiment beaucoup de livres » fit Lily .

Elle s'attendait à se que James commente , mais elle entendit une autre voix .

« Oui c'est vrai, mais tout le monde pense que j'ai besoin de livres . Mais se dont j'ai réellement besoin est une bonne, grosse paire de chaussettes . Maintenant le rêve peut devenir réalité . » fit Dumbledore .

Il sourit à Lily et elle se sentit embarrassée par son regard . Elle partit s'assoir sur un des fauteuils à côté de James et fut prête à écouter Dumbledore .

« Félicitations pour être devenu Péfete et Préfet-en-chef . Je suis sûr que vos familles en sont très fières . Je veux que vous sachiez que ce travail requière beaucoup de responsabilités en tant qu'en travail d'équipe . » fit Dumbledore .

« J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas l'avantage de votre position . Je suis sûr d'avoir choisi les bonnes personnes pour ce travail, même si vous êtes étonnés par mes choix . » continua Dumbledore .

James jeta un regard à Lily, en se tortillant sur son fauteuil .

« Je donnerai plusieurs récompenses cette année . L'une d'entre elles pour la propreté des chambres des Préfets . C'est fait pour que vous dormiez dans la chambre de Préfets-en-chef comme cela est prévu pour , mais vous êtes libres de retourner dans vos dortoirs . Mais je voudrais préciser que si vous ne les essayez pas, les Elfes de maisons auront travaillé dur pour faire selon vos préférences . » fit il .

« Maintenant, avez-vous des questions en plus des mots de passe pour la salle des Préfets-en-chef ? » leur demanda le directeur . Lily secoua négativement la tête, mais fut surprise de voir James incliner .

« J'ai une question à propos d'un événement . Je me demandais si nous pouvions avoir un bal ? Je sais que c'est une tradition du Tournois de Trois Sorciers d'être accompagné d'un bal, mais je pensais que nous pourrions avoir un bal non officiel pour Noël . Pour pouvoir s'amuser, unir les Maisons . » fit James, en jetant des coups d'œil à Lily et Dumbledore .

_C'est bien de sa part de spécifier l'union des Maisons . Un bal ne serai pas mal après tout_ . 

Dumbledore fit silence, s'accordant un moment de penser .

« Bien, si vous et Miss Evans prépariez la décoration, je sens que cela serai bien un Bal pour cette fois . »

James eut un large sourire .

« Merci Professeur . »

« D'autres questions ? » demanda le directeur .

Ils firent non de la tête .

« Bien, vous devrez prévoir les événements imminents, comme le Bal ou les activités scolaires que vous souhaitez faire, comme pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard . envoyez moi un hibou directement, ou au Professeur Mcgonagall pour confirmer . Je pense qu e c'est tout à propos de ça . Je suis sur que vous vous occuperez très bien de l'école . » fit Dumbledore . « Le mot de passe est Nimbus . »

« Merci professeur . » murmurèrent les deux jeunes ensemble .

« Alors Evans, comment c'était ton été ? » demanda James .

« Il était horrible si tu veux savoir . » fit Lily tandis qu'elle partait, James la suivait en fermant derrière elle .

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne me voyais pas ?» lui répondit-il .

_Génial ! Je l'ai dit !_

« Oh oui Potter, j'attendais que tu viennes me secourir de mon affreuse sœur . Tu es si arrogant Potter . » lui fit-elle « Quand vas tu grandir ? »

James grommela, il était officiellement dans les mauvaises grâces de Evans .

* * *

Il marchait près du mur, et commença à se taper la tête contre le mur en question le plus fort possible en marmonnant « Pourquoi je suis si stupide ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » 

Sirius qui marchait dans le coin, vit son ami et sourit .

« Cornedru , tu pourrais te blesser le cerveau , et nous en avons besoin pour attraper le Vif d'or . Ca serait mieux si tu stoppais . » fit Sirius en rigolant à James .

« Peut-être que je vais dégonfler ma grosse tête . Au festin Evans était joyeuse . » murmura James .

« Tut, tut, tut, ne la laisse pas t'avoir, ce n'est qu'une fille ! » lui répondit Sirius .

« Non Patmol, ce n'est pas juste qu'une fille, c'est LA fille . » chuchota James . ( NdT; Si seulement les mecs pouvaient pensez cette dernière phrase ! )

* * *

NdA ; J'espère que vous avez aimé, please rewiew ! 

NdT ; Je n'ai jms autant ouvert un dico de ma vie ! Ca mérite bien une p'tite récompense non ? ( je parle d'une rewiew pour ceux qui ont pas suivit ! lol )

Au passage, si quelqu'un voudrai être correcteur d'une fic, ou d'une traduction, faites signe ! ;-D

Voilouuuuuuuuuu, et au prochain chapitre !

* * *

a viiiiiiii, zallais zoublier encore, la P'tite info du jour ;

En fait c'est pas vraiment une info, mais je veux juste montrer mon soutient envers les victimes occidentaux du seisme / raz de marée . Je pense très fort à tout ces gens ( qui st près de 50000 je crois ), même si je ne les connais pas, car personne ne mérite de mourir, surtout pas en ces périodes de fêtes .

Pour faire un don et aider les sauveteurs, voici l'adresse de la croix rouge :

http:www.croix-rouge.fr/goto/actualites/aquake/index.asp

Voila, et Bon Noel en retard, et Bon Nouvel An en avance !


	3. Note de l'auteur

Et non, je ne publie pas de chapitre aujourd'hui, même avec l'énorme retard que j'ai pris ( près de 2 mois sans rien publier … éè) et j'en suis dsl, mais j'ai eus un problème avec mon ordinateur, qui ne voulait plus ouvrir Word . Et après, on a du le formater, sans que je sois la, se qui fait que tout mes chapitres ont été effacé en même tps …

Ensuite j'ai acheter un nouvel ordinateur, j'ai réécris mes chapitres, et quand j'ai voulu vous les publier, fanfiction n'a pas accepter, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été écris en .doc mais en .wsp .

Il a donc fallut que je retrouve un CD d'installation de Word ( dur dur avec tout les CD dans ma chambre … lol ) et surtout le mot de passe qui allait avec ( encore pire ! ) . Ce qui a pris bcp de tps ! Donc là je réécris les chapitres, et je vous promets d'en mettre au moins 1 toutes les 2 semaines . Je peux pas vous promettre plus, dsl .

Voilou c'était le message du jour, juste pour prévenir et m'excuser auprès des lecteurs !

Sirilis


	4. Confessions

Disclameur : L'idée des perso est bien sur de JKRowling, et cette ficvient de SecretLily, je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Sirilis_**

* * *

Confessions

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius, James marcha en direction de la salle des Préfets-en-chef . Il vit un tableau d'un Elfe de maison et savait que Dumbledore voulait rendre originale cette salle .

« Le mot de passe, monsieur ? » demanda l'Elfe .

« Nimbus » fit James en entrant .

La salle était similaire à la Salle Commune des Griffondor . Il y avait deux bureau aux deux extrémités, une cheminée .

Il y avait deux fauteuils devant et une grande bibliothèque avec différents livres . James sourit à la pièce, il savait qu'il se sentirait bien ici .

Il marcha vers quatre portes . Deux étant sa salle de bain, et celle de Lily . Les deux autres portes étaient leurs chambres . Il vit le nom de Lily graver sur sa porte, et son nom simplement écrit sur la sienne . Il entra dans sa chambre, sachant que Lily y était déjà entré . Il remarqua que sa chambre ressemblait à celle du manoir Potter .

Il commença à défaire ses valises lorsqu'il entendit un bruit . Il ouvrit pour voir Lily, se forçant à sourire .

« Potter, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagit avec toi auparavant . Je sais que tu te demandais juste comment avait été mon été . Je suis légèrement énervée par rapport à mon été, c'est tout . Je veux juste que cette année soit un nouveau départ, et je ne pense pas que te détester soit bien pour cela » fit elle .

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles .

« Oui, je confirme, me détester n'est pas une bonne chose . »

Elle sourit .

« Bien, je pensais que peut-être, nous pourrions avoir une trêve . Amis ? » lui demanda-t-elle, lui tendant sa petite main délicate pour qu'il la serre . Ce qu'il fit, et sourit .

« Amis »

Il regarda sa montre sur sa main pour voir l'heure . Il était onze heures moins cinq .

« On a une ronde . » fit il rapidement .

« Ah oui ! »

Ils coururent vers le portrait et accrochèrent leurs badges en route .

James savait qu'il n'y aurait personne dans les couloirs, et fit donc le ménage dans sa tête .

Les choses à faire pour rester amis avec Lily ;

1 ) Ne pas la harceler : ne pas lui demander de sortir avec, ne pas l'appeler Evans .

2 ) Ne pas embêter les autres sans raison ( Servillus inclus )

3 )Etre gentil avec elle, lui poser des questions, apprendre à propos d'elle .

« Alors Lily, t'habites avec qui ? » demanda James, essayant de faire la conversation .

« Et bien, j'habite avec ma sœur Pétunia . »

James décida de ne pas poser de questions à propos de ses parents, il comprenant que ce n'était pas le genre de conversation pour une première soirée en tant qu''amis' .

« T'es en froid avec ta sœur ? »

« Pas vraiment . Elle déteste tout se qu'il y a un rapport avec la magie . Elle pense que je suis un monstre . Et maintenant elle est mariée avec cet affreux bonhomme qui me déteste . C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? » Lily pensait que James serait ennuyé, mais en le regardant, elle vit de l'intérêt dans ses yeux .

« T'as du passer un été génial . » fit James sarcastiquement .

« Et toi, t'habites avec qui ? »

« Oh, juste avec ma mère et mon père . Ils sont géniaux . Mais ils ne peuvent pas être beaucoup à la maison, ils sont Aurors, mais ils sont marrants . Ils me manquent beaucoup . »

Lily sourit . Ses parents lui manquaient beaucoup aussi . Pétunia était la seule dont elle pouvait se passer .

James s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir . Il tourna la tête pour voir se qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir . Severus Rogue marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, comme d'habitude, pour voir si rien ne clochait .

Si je veux impressionner Lily, je ne dois pas le provoquer . Garde ton calme James, tu peux toujours lui donner une retenue si il le faut .

« Rogue, que fais-tu à traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ? »

« Comme toi Potter, alors, toi et la Sang de Bourbe êtes les Préfets-en-chef ? Je savais bien que cette place était pour les chiens . » fit Rogue malicieusement .

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour . Rogue avait traité Lily de Sang de Bourbe, et il ne pouvait répondre à ça . Lily regarda James avec crainte .

« Rogue, retourne te coucher ou je retire des points . » fit Lily, sa baguette prête .

« Ferme la, sale Sang de Bourbe ! »

James était prêt cette fois, il sortit sa baguette, mais il fut trop long .Lily venait de donner un coup de poing à Rogue .

« Ne me traite plus jamais comme ça ! » lui fit elle . Il était cassé . James regarda Rogue la bouche ouverte .

« Lily Evans, tu es mon nouvel héros ! Je ne peux pas croire que mon bébé ai grandit ! » fit James, essuyant une fausse larme .

« Oh tait toi Potter ! Il m'a appelé comme ça un jour où je ne voulais pas . De plus, nous ne faisions rien d'illégal . Et puis je devrais être fière, James Potter n'a rien fait pour ridiculiser Severus Rogue . C'est un miracle . » finit elle .

James rit . Puis il pensa à quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eut envie de lui demander .

« Evans, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien sur, à propos de quoi ? »

« Pourquoi me détestes tu autant ? » lui demanda James, on ne peut plus sérieux .

Lily le regarda . Elle avait pensé à tout sauf ça, peut-être que l'enfant arrogant et pourri gâté avait grandit ?

« Je ne te déteste pas » fit elle lentement, choisissant bien ses mots .

« Tu pourrais me prendre pour un dingue . »

« C'est juste que je t'ai toujours vu ridiculiser Rogue, et draguer toutes les filles, et ça m'a déçue . »

« As-tu vu comment je traite mes amis ? Ca t'es différent à toi, qui ne regardes que le mauvais côté des gens . Et ça, ça me dépite . »

« Potter ! Je ne traite pas tout le temps avec toi parce que quand je te vois c'est en Potter le super sorcier ! Tu te la racontes et tu te montre tout le temps parce que tu crois que ça le fait super . Voilà pourquoi je ne t'aime pas Potter , tu traites les autres comme des inférieurs . »

« Mais Lily, je t'aime . » fit il, les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il y pense .

« Comment pourrais tu Potter ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! » lui fit Lily, reculant . Elle raconterai sûrement à ses amies quel louser (1) il était . James pensa en marchant, et su qu'il venait de faire une erreur .

(1) louser : je sais qu'en français ce mot n'existe pas, mais dire que James n'était qu'un perdant faisait trop « bon français » alors je l'ai modifié un tout pitit peu .

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, vraiment dsl pour le retard encore une fois, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué l'autre jour, mais eut pas mal de contre temps .

Donc jspr que ce chapitre vous à plut , et une petite rewiew ça feraivraiment plaisir! ( g du qd mm le retaper 4 ce chapitre fois pour pouvoir le publier ! )


	5. Rester sérieux avec Sirius

**_Disclameur ;_** Cette histoire vient de Secret Lily et je ne suis que la traductrice

_**Note de la traductrice;**_ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre qui est court pourtant, donc si il n'y pas pas beaucoup de rewiew, plus de suite ! lol

Bon je vous laisse alors lire > Rester sérieux avec Sirius

_**° Sirilis °**_

* * *

Point de vue de James 

J'ai dit à Lily Evans que je l'aimais . Mais à quoi je pensais ? Je savais comment elle allait réagir, je n'avais qu'à attendre que les choses aillent mieux entre nous . Ca fait six ans que je voulais qu'on soit amis, et c'est finalement elle qui l'a demandé ! Je suis le plus stupide des mecs au monde !

J'étais assis à quelques pas du Hall, individu pathétique que j'étais, regrettant les trois petits mots que j'avais dit à Lily . Trois petits mots qui ont gâché toute ma journée . C'est incroyable l'effet qu'ont ces trois petits mots .

J'ai vus Servillus qui allait dehors, toujours silencieux . Lily doit le voir d'un bon œil, grâce à son air faible . Pas moyen qu'ils soient tout les deux (1) .

Bien, le danger repéré dans de mauvaises conditions de marche va chez madame Pomfresh, accompagné par le gentil garçon que j'étais . Je l'ai fait léviter là-bas, à l'infirmerie.

Même un sal gosse comme lui devait recevoir un traitement médical après le coup de poing de Lily Evans .

Quand j'arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui sauta dessus, et me jeta un mauvais regard .

« Vous vous êtes encore battu James Potter ? »

Pomfresh m'accusait !

« Non, je l'ai trouvé près du Saule Cogneur . » Je mentais, mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose .

« Oh le pauvre chéri, il a de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu de sang ! » s'écria-t-elle . Elle décampa avec lui vers un lit de l'infirmerie . C'estplus quece qu'il méritait . Si ça avait été moi, je l'aurais fait dormir à même le sol .

Madame Pomfresh m'adorait, et croyait tout ce que je lui disais . Après tout, j'avais atteints le plus gros taux de casse pendant ma scolarité . Je quitta l'infirmerie et marcha . J'étais hébété, et je ne savais même pas où j'allais, lorsque j'entendis un peu rire d'un placard à balais . Sirius était dans le coin .

Une blonde de sixième année de Poufsouffe toute contente que je connaissais passa à côté de moi et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune . J'attendais que mon ami sorte de sa cachette et quand il le fit, je lui décocha un de ces regards .

« Quoi ? On ne faisait rien de mal ! » fit-il sur la défensive .

De toute façon, je savais très bien ce qui c'était passé . .

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est Lily . » fis-je en me sentant triste rien qu'en disant son nom .

« Qu'as tu fait pour être encore un sal arrogant ? » me fit Sirius, en imitant ma Lily-Parfaite, comme il aimait l'appeler . Les Maraudeurs ont tenté de répertorier ma relation avec Lily comme une mission impossible .

« Je lui ai dit qu je l'aimais . » Fis je tristement . Sirius qui marchait s'arrêta brusquement .

Il me regarda, surpris . Sirius Black avait une expression choquée sur son visage et ses grands yeux gris exprimaient de la crainte . J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas ça à la légère .

« Quoi ? T'as dit ça à Lily Evans ! »

« Ce n'était pas si dur à dire, Patmol . » Je mentais . Je savais que c'était faux . Aucun Maraudeur n'est jamais tomber amoureux, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant .

« Ne jamais dire qu'on aime quelqu'un . Je pensais que Lily Evans n'était qu'une passade . » fit Sirius .

« Une belle et longue passade alors Sirius . De plus, il faut bien une première fois à tout . » fis-je, optimiste .

« Ouai, bon je vais à la Salle Commune, on se voit demain . »

Je lui fis un signe, et commença à repartir vers la Salle des Préfets . Je pourrais toujours me dire « Le 'je t'aime', mais à quoi je pensais hein ? » Je me mis à rire intérieurement de moi .

Bien sur, je pourrais toujours demander à Sirius à faire de même .

Peut-être qu'il avait raison . Dire à Lily Evans que je l'aimais était un énorme pas . Mais si j'ai peur maintenant d'elle, je suis sur qu'elle non . Mais à quoi je pensais ? Lui dire je l'aimais aurait dû être quelque chose qui aurait pris des mois dans une relation à dire . Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour être si bête ? C'est vrai que je ne peux pas nier que ce n'était pas faux . Peut-être que je l'aime vraiment, et que c'est venu tout seul .

Je marchais dans la Salle des Préfets désert . Lily était probablement repartie à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor . Je sauta dans la douche, et pensa à mes amis . J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, qui seraient prêts à mourir pour moi si il le fallait . Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais tomber, quoi qu'il arrive .

* * *

( 1) Je pense que l'auteur a voulu dire que James ne suporterai pas de voir Lily et Rogue se lèguer contre lui . Je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'écrire cette phrase correctement, dsl .

J'espere que ce chap 4 vous a plut !

Kissouilles !


	6. Il t'aime Lily

_**Disclameur ;**_ Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Secret lily, je ne suis que la traductrice !

_**Note ;**_ Désolé pour les deux semaines de retard, mais entre les commentaires composés de ma 1ere semaines, et l'osto la 2eme, j'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre plus rapidement . Promis, Samedi prochain je vous poste le 6eme chapitre .Vous me pardonnez mon retard ? ( yeux suppliants )

_**Un peu de pub :**_ Pour ceux/celles qui aiment les fic bien ecritent qui suit le assez bien l'histoire de Harry potter, je vous conseillent d'aller voir l'auteur Alix, et de lire ses 3 histoires ( oui je sais c'est longs, mais ca en vaut vraiment la peine ) .

Un **grand merci aux rewieweurs**, je répondrai à vos rewiews la semaines prochaine .

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**° Sirilis °**_

* * *

_Point de vu de Lily_

' _Mais je t'aime Lily .'_

Ces trois mots que toutes les filles souhaitent entendre une fois dans leur vie résonnaient dans ma tête. C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais pensé quela personnequi me les diraientserait James Potter . Jamais de me vie je n'aurai cru ça . Bien sur, il me fascinait, mais ce n'était qu'une passade . Une puissante et longue passade, mais pas le grand amour . Quand il m'a dit ça, je savais que des problèmes apparaîtraient si nous devenions amis .

J'ai couru le plus vite possible pour m'éloigner de Potter . Une foule de sentiments me submergeant . J'étais confuse et affolée . Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de ce qui se passait . Donc j'ai suivi mon instinct . Aller voir Halle . Halle Douglas m'a déjà dit tellement de fois ces mots pourtant . La plupart du temps c'était pour une bonne raison . Je savais qu'elle pourrait m'aider à propos de des sentiments de James . J'ai donc couru vers elle .

Je courais toujours lorsque je passais le portrait pour voir Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier et Kat et Halle qui jouaient elles aussi à un jeu quelque conque près de la cheminée .

« Je t'ai eu, Halle Douglas !

Ouai c'est vrai, mais je suis comme une pierre face au mur qu tu es . » protesta Halle .

« Mon nom est Katy Jones, et je conteste ton jeu ! » fit Katy, qui regardait droit dans les yeux marron chocolat de Halle, Halle quant à elle, fixait Katy de ses yeux bleus cristallins .

« Quelqu'un se doit de lancer un sort de Mémoire sur toi, car je me rappelle avoir gagner les trois dernières manches. Je suis aussi solide que … » Halle s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase mais ensuite quelque chose la poussa par terre, et elle se retrouva à côté de Katy .

« Lily ! » se plaignit Halle .

« J'ai gagné ! » fit Katy . Elle me souriait joyeusement, et me remerciait mentalement .

« C'n'est pas juste ! J'allais gagner, ses yeux brillaient. C'est vraiment pas la meilleure action que t'es faite Lils . » Halle faisait la moue, tout en me regardant .

« Ouai, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit bien . » fis-je « C'est pourquoi je suis venue vers toi . »

« Oh ! Serais-tu une jeune sauterelle ? Va vers mon bureau . Je sens que tu as des problèmes avec Potter . » improvisa Halle, prenant une drôle de voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de notre prof de Divination .

« Comment tu le sais ? » demandais-je, désabusée .

« Parce que, le seul garçon que tu n'ai jamais regardé c'est Potter . » répondit Halle, nous menant Katy et moi aux dortoirs des filles .

Nous étions assises sur le lit de Halle, notre coin de bavardages .

« Mais c'est faux ! » protestais-je .

« C'est la vérité, mais laisse tomber . C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Halle .

« Potter m'a dit qu'il m'aimait . »

« Oh ! Mais c'est bon (1) ça Lils . Vous ferez un couple parfait tout les deux . » fit Katy .

« Je sais comment tu te sens . » renchérit Halle .

« Potter ne t'a jamais dit qu'il t'aimait ! » criais-je à ma meilleure amie, légèrement énervée . Elle n'avait aucune idée de se que je ressentais .

« Non, il ne ma l'a jamais dit . Mais, à chaque fois qu'un mec m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il l'a fait en me regardant dans les yeux . Et si Potter te l'a dit en te regardant toi aussi dans les yeux, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment . Si non, c'est juste une tentative pour t'avoir dans son lit . Black essayait tout le temps . Un de ses jours, mec … » fit Halle, en serrant les poings .

« On parle de Lily là . » la coupa Katy, en lui jetant un regard qui se voulait noir.

Je fronça les sourcils . Potter m'avait regarder dans les yeux . Il l'avait fait tant de fois, je l'avais pris par surprise en train de me regarder en cour . Je sentis des larmes brûlantes monter toutes seules, et me retins de pleurer .

« Oh Lily jolie, il t'aime . En quoi est-ce mauvais ? » me demanda Halle, en passant un bras sur mes épaules .

« Je ne sais pas . C'est juste parce que c'est Potter . Le seul mec immature, le seul qui me bat en cour . »

« Le seul mec qui est loyal envers ses amis, le seul qui est devenu le Préfet-enChef, le seul qui a un super bonne bouille, mais c'est pas mon type de mec . » énuméra Katy .

« Il est ami avec Black, a mon avis, je devrais l'oublier, rien de bon n'arrivera tant qu'il sera associé avec Black . » suggéra Halle, avec dégoût .

« Il est aussi ami avec Remus . » fit Katy, jetant un regard noir vers Halle « Tu n'es pas aidé . »

« Lily, suis ton cœur . Nous sommes tes amies, nous ne pensons pas comme toi pour ce qui est de James Potter . » déclara Halle . Elle me serra dans ses bras pour me prouver sa sincérité .

« Ca va pas être commode à la Salle des Préfets . Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire . Peut- être que j'irais dormir là-bas . Vous êtes géniales les filles, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui nous le savons » firent-elles modestement . A la suite de cela, nous descendions les escaliers, pour aller à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor .

« Lily ! » appela Sirius, de son fauteuil . Il devait sûrement revenir d'un petit entretien avec un certain James Potter .

« Oh Black ! T'en es venu à embêter Lily maintenant ? Il fallait remonter ta côte de popularité ? » cracha Halle .

« Et non Douglas, pas aujourd'hui . J'ai besoin de parler à Lily . » il avait dit ça en regardant Remus . Peter lui décampa vers les escaliers, les faisant grincer . Halle et Katy regardèrent le garçon avec une grimace de dégoût . Ce gars était vraiment bizarre .

« C'est à propos de quoi Sirius ? » demandais-je tout en essayant de paraître innocente . Je savais qu'ils voulaient me parler de James Potter .

« Tu sais de quoi on veut parler . » fit Remus, avec un air de monsieur-je-sais-tout .

« Oui » lui répondis-je lentement .

« Nous voulons juste savoir ce qu'il t'a dit exactement . Pas une seule fois, en sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard, James a dit à une fille qu'il l'aimait . Pas une seule fois les Maraudeurs ont dit qu'ils aimaient une fille . » me fit Sirius, me regardant bien droit dans les yeux . Il était sérieux .

« Je sais qu'il le pensait . » dis-je .

« Alors ne le punit pas pour ses sentiments envers toi . Si tu étais amoureuse, aimerais-tu que celui que tu aimes te fuis ? »

« Je ne pense pas . »

« Bien, il semble penser que tu veux que rien ne se passe entre vous » fit Sirius « Tu devrais être contente qu'enfin un des Maraudeurs ait grandit . »

« J'irai lui parler . Merci pour votre aide . »

Sept années annulées par un nouveau départ, apportant un avec lui beaucoup de confusions .

J'ai couru vers le Hall, et je fus prête pour aller à la Salle des Préfets pour parler à James . Je voulais rester déterminée pour lui parler .

* * *


	7. Des pensées de toi

_**Chapitre 6 de Lily et James ; leur histoire d'amour**_

**_Titre du chapitre :_** Des pensées de toi .

**_Auteur :_** Secret Lily

**_Traductrice :_** Moi, la p'tite Sirilis

**_Nombre de Chapitres total_** : 60 ( la fic originale vient d'être finie ! ) En clair vous aurez de quoi lire !

**Bonne lecture !**

_**° Sirilis °**_

* * *

Lily prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer . Depuis quand devait-elle se calmer avant d'aller voir Potter ? Elle se tourna vers la tableau de l'Elfe de maison qui dormait, et attendit, anticipant ce qu'elle allait dire et comment elle allait le dire . Finalement l'Elfe se réveilla par le bruit des craquements de doigts de Lily . 

« Désolé de vous voir avoir fait attendre Miss, le Mot de Passe ? »

« Nimbus » fit-elle .

Elle entra dans la salle pour la deuxième fois de la journée, pour voir James affalé dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée . Il avait l'air si innocent quand il dormait, en paix avec le monde . Peut-être l'avait elle mal jugé ces dernières années .

_Attends une seconde, c'est Potter ! Lily, rappelle toi que c'est lui qui te faisait des farces !_

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se réveille . Elle lui donna un coup de coude doucement, puis le tapa sur l'épaule, mais il ne bougea pas . Il avait vraiment le sommeil lourd . Elle le tapa plus fort et s'approcha de son oreille et lui fit un « James réveilles toi ! » bruyamment, tout en gardant une voix calme . Il s'agita, et murmura « Lily … » .

« Oui c'est moi James . J'ai besoin de parler . »

Elle le regarda s'asseoir et s'installer, tout en se frottant ses yeux fatigués . Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude en pétard, mais semblaient appropriés vu qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un paisible sommeil .

« J't'écoute . » fit-il, retenant un bâillement .

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça . Bon, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je n'étais pas sûre que ce que tu pensais ce que tu disais . Je n'étais pas sûre non plus de vouloir l'entendre . » Lui dit Lily .

« Je le pensais Lily . Je souhaite que tu comprennes, même si tu ressens pas la même chose . Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et je suis fière de te l'avoir dit . Je sens comme un poids en moins en moi . J'ai gardé ça pour moi tout l'été . Je me sens bien maintenant de te l'avoir dit. » fit James, regardant Lily, plus réveillé que jamais .

Cette dernière fit une pause, choisissant encore ses mots .

« Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu fasses attention à moi . J'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais qu'un défi à tes yeux . » confia Lily .

Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était si facile de parler avec Potter .

« Au début oui . Mais après je te regardais de plus en plus parce que tu me fascinais . J'admire tout ce que tu fais . Rien que de regarder tes cheveux, ou te voir sourire me faisait passer une bonne journée . » fit James en souriant .

Lily répondit à son sourire .

« Ok, et après ça, de m'avoir regarder comme ça tout les jours, tu ne t'ais pas lassé ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien d'intéressant … »

« Mais justement Lily, plus je te regardais, plus je voulais te voir . Toutes ces petites choses , tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse . Par exemple, quand tu parlais avec Flitwick, je te regardais aussi, et ça à été la chose la plus intéressante de ma journée . »

_Peut-être qu'il était vraiment intéressé ? Quand je pense qu'il s'embête à me regarder tous les jours ! D'une certaine manière, c'est une forme de folie …_

« James, je pense que je dois m'excuser auprès de toi . »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je puisse ressentir ça pour toi . »

« Bien … J'accepte tes excuses . Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de se connaître tout les deux . » Fit lentement James « Excuses excusées (1) »

« Trêve ? » demanda-t-elle, tendant sa petite main pour la deuxième fois de la journée .

« Et bien, deux trêves dans la même journée ! Je dois être chanceux aujourd'hui . »

« Bon et bien, bonne nuit Lily . » ajouta-t-il en allant vers sa chambre .

Il crut l'entendre dire un « bonne nuit James » elle aussi pendant qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre .

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

James se retourna encore et encore dans son lit en pensant à sa journée . Il n'avait jamais eut autant et si peu de chance en un mêmejour.

Il pensait à Lily, et ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux brillant vert .

Il aimait tout ses aspects qu'elle lui montrait .

Il s'endormit enfin toujours en pensant à Lily Evans .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette Lily Evans pensait elle aussi à ce James Potter au même moment .

* * *

(1 ) Excuses excusées ; Je sais que c'est pas la façon officielle en France de dire "escuses acceptées", mais c'est par contre une p'tite expression de mon groupe d'amis . Voila c'était juste pour dire ça ! lol ( et encore du blabla qui sert à rien )

* * *

**_Réponses aux rewiews :_**

Je remercie en particulier les rewiewers qui m'encouragent, felicitent, ou encore qui trouvent les incohérences de sintax ( ou des fautes d'orthographes ) , ça aide bcp . Je remercie qd même aussi les grds timides ou les flémards ( pas si flémards que ça vu qu'il y en a qui se prennent la tête à lire qd même ) qui lisent la fic sans laisser de rewiews .

_Angell305 :_ Merci pour ta rewiew ( même si ca reviens plutôt à Secret Lily le compliment ) et voila la suite

_Cool :_ Tu n'as jms lu cette histoire avant ? Elle fait partie pourtant parti des plus longues ( 60 chapitres finis ) . J'espere ne pas décevoir pour les suites !

_Hermini :_ Comme pour 'Cool' les compliment reviens à l'auteur ! Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes bien cette histoire .

_Sadesirius :_ Et oui James est sencé se calmer en 7eme année, mais on ne sait pas trop quand .Pour le savoir il faudra encore attendre qu'il s'assagisse lol .

_Shana :_ Et oui, je n'ai eu que l'idée de traduire ! La suite ( ou plutôt les suites ) la/les voila !

_Sadesirius :_ ( encore ? lol ) J'espere que j'en fais, du bon travail et que je suis à la hauteur de Secret Lily . Dsl de ne pas t'avoir postée à ce moment là le 3eme chap, mais il fallait que je le réécrive, et à ce moment là je devais faire une dissert', donc fallait faire un choix ... Merci bcp pour le compliment, àa m'a bcp bcp bcp bcp touchée et jspr quet'aime toujours les suites qui suivent !

_Sadesirius:_ ( abonnée personnelle de rewiews lol ) Les mecs ne savent faire que des boulettes qd ils aiment vraiment . Pour ce qui est du mot louser, jm'en doute que tout le monde comprennne, mais bon, j'précise au cas ou ... bisous bisous bisous.

_Zabou :_ L'intrigue reviens entièrement à Secret Lily qui tourne ses phrases bizarrement défois, c'est pour ça que je peine à certains endroits pour faire une phrase cohérente. Par contre pour les fautes, je n'ai pas d'excuse, il faut que je me mette à bosser ! lol . Merci qd même pour le compliment et les remarques, est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer les prochaines fois les endroits où se trouvent mes fautes ( j'en retrouve qlq unes, mais pas toutes à mon avis ) ? Et me donner ton avis sur les fautes de sintax ? Au fait, voila la suite ! ;-)

_Liliz Mamba :_ Voila la discution tantattendue ! J'espere qu'il y aura ce que tu attendais !

**Sur ce je vous laisse, en esperant n'avoir oublié personne !**

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui ! A dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 7 ! 


End file.
